Do YOU Wanna?
by mshinata
Summary: Goo Hara of the idol group, Kara, was one of the most wanted girls to date in the Korean music industry. One of the guys who liked her was Choi Minho of SHINee. His group mate, Kim Jonghyun, also took interest. SHINee X Kara, Minho X Hara X Jonghyun


**A/N:**

**I really wanted to write about something other than SasuHina. xD And Naruto. GASP. I know right?! This is a fan fic which will PROBABLY never happen...Lol, but please bear with me. This is only me fantasizing what would happen if the Korean singing groups, SHINee and Kara, would do if they were fated for each other. xD. Love them both lots, so I thought maybe writing a fan fic about them.**

**Characters:**

**SHINee: Lee Jinki (Onew), Kim Jonghyun, Kim Kibum (Key) (and no, Jonghyun and Key are not related. xP), Choi Minho, and Lee Taemin.**

**Kara: Park Gyuri, Han SeungYeon, Jung Nicole, Goo Hara, and Kang JiYoung.**

**Main couple: Choi Minho X Goo Hara X Kim Jonghyun.**

**Side couples: Kim Kibum (Key) X Nicole and Lee Taemin X Kang JiYoung. **

**Please enjoy! -Smiles- **

"Did you hear? Minho's ideal type is GOO HARA!" One girl shouted to her best friend, furiously flipping through pages in the magazine.

"I know! GOSH, I'm SO jealous." Her best friend rolled her eyes and snatched the magazine away from her. She threw it to the ground and stomped on it. "She does _not _deserve him."

"Hey, hey…" The girl said, trying to calm her best friend down, "…they'd be cute together." Her best friend glared at her. "B-but, they're not together!" She waved her hands in defense. Her best friend sighed.

"Girls are scary…" A tall guy with blond, spiky hair said, lowering his sun glasses. "Especially fan girls…" He muttered to himself and pushed his sun glasses to cover his eyes. He kept walking down the street nonchalantly and whistled to himself. It was a beautiful day…to hang out…by himself.

He smirked to himself though. He didn't know girls were so protective of their SHINee oppas.

As soon as he returned back into his dorm, he said, "I'm home!" He announced.

"JONGHYUNNNN!" Key practically shouted and glomped him. Jonghyun almost fell over, but he kept his stance since he was strong.

"Dang. You're getting heavier, Key." The guy with black hair with red high lights pouted and got off of Jonghyun. He crossed his arms and huffed.

"No…it's your fault!" He pointed to Jonghyun. Jonghyun looked at him and sweat dropped.

"…why?" He dared to ask. Key stopped pointing at him and looked at him confused.

"I'm not sure…" He said with a sheepish smile. Jonghyun rolled his eyes and smiled. "So…Minho's got a new girlfriend." He nudged Jonghyun. Jonghyun laughed.

"She's not his girlfriend." He simply said and walked past him towards the kitchen. Key raised his brows and a mischievous smile came across his face. Jonghyun entered the kitchen and looked through the fridge. He sighed. Onew had forgotten to go shopping for food again.

"Are you jealous?" Key said, popping in front of him. Jonghyun jumped and sighed. An angry mark appeared on his temple.

"Why would I be? I don't even know the girl." He said acidly. Key slid away from him and put his arms in defense.

"Woah. So cold." He said seriously. Jonghyun laughed.

"You know me." He said with his handsome smirk. Key sighed and smiled worriedly at his best friend. Jonghyun grabbed a water bottle and headed towards his room.

* * *

Goo Hara was a petite girl who was always called a doll. Her face was small and adorable. Any guy would die to hold that face in her hands and kiss her lightly. She was one of the prettiest girls in Korea. She had the most guy fans in her singing group, Kara. Of course…she wasn't the stuck up kind of girl who got everything she wanted. She was modest and kind. She was honest and didn't like liars. She was _that _type of girl.

She had found out the other day that Choi Minho of the singing guy group, SHINee, thought of her as his ideal girl. She was flattered…but it was very awkward talking to him. The way he looked at her…it was…it was very lovingly. She didn't know what to think. She had never really looked in his way before until at that moment when she met him.

"Is something wrong, Haraaaa?" Nicole poked her in the face. Hara was day-dreaming in the car and was finally interrupted by her best friend, Jung Nicole. Hara poked her back. Nicole pouted and started poking her again. They started poking each other and having a 'poking' fight.

"You two are so childish." Park Gyuri laughed, teasing them a bit.

"We are not!" The two said simultaneously and laughed. Han SeungYeon and Kang JiYoung also laughed along with them.

"Hara's just thinking about her boyyyyfriend, right?" Nicole teased her, poking her one last time.

"Please don't say that." Hara laughed nervously.

"Oh c'mon. He's SO perfect! He's tall, he's handsome, and he's practically the most wanted SHINee guy out there." Nicole said. "Do you want me to hook you up with him? I can tell Key to help you." She immediately flipped out her phone, getting ready to dial Key's phone number.

"No!" Hara snatched the phone away from her. All of the Kara members looked at her. "I mean…it's so s-sudden." Hara said, slowly giving Nicole back her phone. "Using Key to get to Minho is…well…it's against my policies." She finished off.

"I think Hara unni should get to know Minho oppa first." JiYoung spoke up.

"JiYoung, you're so cute." SeungYeon commented, smiling her gentle eye-smile. She then looked at Hara and said, "You should take your time. You're not as old as us." She laughed and pointed to herself and Gyuri.

"Hey! I'm still younger than some people, you know." Gyuri said and laughed. Hara giggled and appreciated her fellow group members supporting her…except for Nicole. Nicole pouted.

"You two would be so cute…" Nicole said to herself and crossed her arms. Hara laughed at her.

She wondered…was Minho really the guy she was looking for? She didn't know…she felt like somebody else close by was…

* * *

Minho took a deep breath and picked up the phone. He was dialing the number but stopped half way. He sighed and rolled his eyes. How could he be so weak? It wasn't hard. He just had to dial the number and ask her out. It was as simple as that. How could he _not _do that, right? He nodded to himself and tried again…and again, he stopped dialing half-way. He slammed the phone down and paced around in the living room.

"Looks like someone's angry." Jonghyun walked in the room and bit into his apple. Minho looked at him.

"I'm not angry…just hesitating." He said the last part quietly.

"Oh. Asking your girlfriend out?" Jonghyun bluntly asked and ate another piece of his apple. Minho flinched. "Oh. I got it right." He said it nonchalantly.

"You could be a little bit more helpful if you gave me advice." Minho said, embarrassed. Jonghyun's eyes widened. "Y-you…have experience in this…right?" He asked, showing his back to Jonghyun. He was too embarrassed to face Jonghyun. Jonghyun smiled nervously and sighed. He put a hand on Minho's shoulder and tried to comfort him.

Just when Minho thought Jonghyun was about to say something helpful, Jonghyun said, "Nope." He said bluntly. Angry marks appeared on Minho's temple. "Sorry, dude. You're on your own." He said. He was about to head for the door when Minho stopped him.

"Where are you going?" Minho snapped at him. Jonghyun ignored Minho's angry tone of voice.

"For a walk." He smiled at Minho nicely and left.

Minho really wished Onew or Taemin was home to comfort him…instead of the unloving Jonghyun.

* * *

Hara checked her phone every few minutes…hoping for something. It wasn't like she was waiting for Minho to call her. It's just that she was waiting for something to happen. If something happened, she hoped she would find the answer when she most needed it.

Did she like Minho?

She sighed prettily and looked into her coffee cup. It was nice and warm. It was the season of fall, but it was very cold. She truly loved the cold…the nice, warm cup of coffee warmed her tummy. She smiled cutely to herself and sipped a bit of it.

A tall guy walked into the coffee shop with headphones hanging around his neck. He looked really familiar. The employee that took his order swooned. His laugh was melodious and the worker almost fainted. She immediately took his order and promised to get it as fast as possible. He laughed melodiously again and nodded.

Hara kept staring at this guy. She knew him from somewhere…but couldn't point out from what. She frowned, trying to figure out the answer.

"I know you're staring at me." He finally said. She jumped and immediately looked the other way. "You a stalker or something?" She blushed.

"No." She answered stubbornly without looking at him. He pulled out the chair in front of her and sat down.

"Ah, I know you." He looked at her, leaning in closer. She still looked the other way stubbornly. "You're Goo Hara."

"I'm sorry, but I don't know you." She tried to sound very polite, but it failed. He laughed.

"But I'm sure you know my buddy, Minho." He replied wittily. Her eyes widened and she immediately looked at him again.

"Y-you're…! Ah…" She pointed at him and then forgot. "S-sorry…" She blushed. She really didn't like forgetting people's faces. He laughed again.

"You know…it's really rude for a person so well-known to not know anybody." He said softly and leaned in closer to her. She leaned away from him.

"You can't judge me. You barely know me." She replied to him. Whatever he was trying to get at, she didn't want to know. She just wanted to drink her coffee in peace.

"Ah, but I know a lot about you. Minho talks about you _all _the time." He said, trying to tease her.

"Stop verbally harassing me…Jonghyun oppa!" She said angrily at first and then figured out his name. He laughed handsomely.

"Ah, so the cute girl knows my name. I'm flattered. I take back the comment I made before." Jonghyun said, smiling. She blushed and looked away. "Oh…and forget what I said about Minho talking about you. He doesn't talk about you much…of course, I know he thinks about you a lot." He pondered. Hara looked at him again. His face was hard to figure out. The worker called out his order. "Looks like that's me." He talked to himself and went to go get his coffee. He came back immediately. "You miss me?" He flirted. Hara rolled her eyes.

"If you know your best friend likes me…why are you flirting with me?" She asked honestly. Jonghyun blinked.

"Am I?" He asked honestly. "Didn't know I was." He said, stirring the straw in his coffee around. He was slightly pouting for some reason. Hara laughed slightly. "Do you like him?" She blinked at the sudden question.

"Why do you ask?" She asked back carefully.

"I asked you first." He came back wittily. She cursed to herself.

"U-um…I haven't figured that out yet." She said sheepishly and laughed nervously. "So…why do you ask?" She asked, looking at him. She tried to read through his facial expression, but it was impossible. He was just too hard to read. He shrugged and took a sip of his coffee.

"Don't know. I care about Minho…I want to see if this Goo Hara is a jerk-ette or a princess like everybody says." Jonghyun said honestly. She rolled her eyes when he said 'princess.' "What…do you not like being called a princess, princess?" He teased her.

"It's not that…" She said slowly, "…I'm actually quite happy with the nickname…just not when you use it." She quickly finished with a bittersweet smile. He laughed.

"Sorry." He made a curt wave. "I'll make sure I won't call you that next time." She looked at him again.

"I'm amazed…you care about Minho a lot." Hara said kindly. "I'm glad Minho has such good friends to look over him." Jonghyun coughed.

"Uh…awkward much?" He raised a brow. "Don't make that sound come out of your mouth. It's too sweet." He said, drinking his coffee. Hara gaped.

"You're so rude! I can't believe I was actually getting a good impress on you." She huffed and crossed her arms. He put down his cup and smirked.

"You were getting a good impression on me?" He asked, interested. She blushed.

"No. I never did have a good impression on you…except for the fact that your singing voice is amazing…" Hara finished off the sentence quietly. He smiled genuinely…too bad she wasn't quick enough to see it.

"Why, thank you." Jonghyun said.

"You've probably gotten that a lot, too." She muttered to herself, not wanting to look back at him. He smiled again.

"I still mean it." Jonghyun was finally done with his coffee and he stood up. "Well, I'm all out." He was referring to his coffee. "I'm going to go." He pointed to the door with his thumb. Hara nodded. "It was nice talking to you…Goo Hara. I hope you won't miss me." He said. She huffed and denied his statement. He laughed and waved curtly. And in a flash, he was gone.

* * *

Jonghyun walked down the streets again and into his dorm…yet again. He was a free man. He felt like he could go anywhere when there weren't performances and variety shows to go to. He was happy.

He opened the door and announced that he was home…again. He noticed Minho was still at the phone, trying to call Hara. Jonghyun's sweat dropped. How far was that guy going to go?

"Now Minho," Jonghyun looked at the clock, "how long was I gone?" Minho jumped to Jonghyun's question.

Minho was ashamed but did not say it. He replied saying, "…an hour…" He said quietly.

"Ah." Was all Jonghyun had to say. Jonghyun was a good guy. He wouldn't want to rub it in that Minho was waiting at the phone for an hour to get the courage to ask Goo Hara out. Jonghyun sighed to himself. Minho didn't hear him and that was good.

"Welcome back, Jonghyun." Taemin entered the living room and smiled at his upperclassman. Jonghyun put a cracker into his mouth and patted Taemin's head.

"Yo kiddo." Jonghyun replied with the cracker in his mouth. He took his hand off Taemin's head. "Any luck?" He took the cracker out of his mouth and whispered to him. Taemin shook his head no.

"He's been standing there for a long time…I really hope he can call her." He whispered back to Jonghyun. Jonghyun was irritated.

"I really wish that idiot would just ask her out already!" He whispered angrily back to Taemin. Taemin nodded in agreement. "We should give him a push." He smirked at Taemin. Taemin blinked, not knowing his upperclassman's plans. Jonghyun sighed loudly. "Say Taemin," he started out, "do you know Goo Hara's number?" He said it very loudly. That was the point. Taemin looked at Jonghyun weird until he got it.

"Of course, I do!" Taemin played along. "Why do you want it?"

"I want to ask Hara-sshi (1) something for Minho." Jonghyun said playfully. "Can I use your phone?" Minho twitched, trying to ignore their stupidity.

"Of course, Jonghyun!" Taemin replied happily, trying to loudly look through his pockets for his phone. Minho twitched again. "Hara would be very thankful to you, Jonghyun." Angry marks appeared on Minho's temple.

"That's okay, guys!" Minho turned around and yelled at them. "I can do this on my own!" He shouted at them and angrily dialed Hara's number. Jonghyun smirked while Taemin was shuddering in fear.

"Hello?" Hara answered her phone.

"Hello?!" Minho answered angrily.

"A-ah…w-who is this?" Hara asked, afraid. Minho realized his tone of voice and internally slapped himself for being an idiot.

"A-ah…I'm sorry, Hara. This is Minho. I just got back from yelling at the idiot duo, Jonghyun and Taemin." Minho glared at the two while he talked to Hara.

"You know it!" The idiot duo said at the same time. Minho's glare became more deadly. Hara giggled. Minho couldn't help but blush.

"Jonghyun is really an idiot, right?" She replied. Minho's eyes widened.

"Y-you've met Jonghyun?" Minho asked. Jonghyun became frozen. Uh oh. Minho's hands were shaking with the phone at his ear.

"Yes. He's really mean to me…I hope he knows that I won't ever sit at a table with him anymore." Hara said, a little irritated. Minho couldn't reply for a few seconds. "Minho?"

"A-ah…s-sorry. I was kind of surprised…that's all." Minho answered. Hara was quiet for a bit.

"Did Jonghyun oppa not tell you?" She asked honestly. Minho glared at Jonghyun specifically.

"No, he did not." He replied to her, trying to hide the acidity in his voice. Jonghyun stayed very still…hoping somehow he'd turn invisible and Minho couldn't see him anymore.

"Oh…I see." She replied innocently. "Was there something you wanted to talk about, Minho?" She asked him. Minho realized he had called her for a specific reason.

"Oh! I totally forgot…sorry." He said sheepishly. She laughed. "Can I call you back?" He asked.

"Of course. Call me whenever." Hara replied nicely. His facial expression became sad. Hara had always been polite and nice to everybody…

"Okay. Bye." He said. They both said their good-byes and he hung up. "Jonghyun…" He said. His voice sounded like the thunder before a huge thunder storm. Jonghyun wanted to run, but he couldn't…he was frozen. "Did you do anything to Hara?" Jonghyun was totally surprised by that question. He thought Minho was going to ask him why he didn't tell him about meeting Hara at a coffee shop.

"No…" Jonghyun answered carefully. "C'mon, dude. You know me. I wouldn't do anything…especially to a girl my best friend liked." He said sincerely. Minho took a deep breath and looked at Taemin.

"D-don't look at me. I'm only the youngest and the most naïve." Taemin said, backing away from the two. Minho sighed of relief.

"That's good." He looked at Jonghyun with pleading eyes. Jonghyun twitched. He really felt awkward when people looked at him with sincere emotions. It kind of…bothered him. That's why when Hara complimented him, he felt really weird…really awkward.

"Stop hesitating and just do it." Jonghyun said. He didn't mean for irritation to be heard in his voice, but he couldn't control it. "You're being stupid. If you really like somebody, you'd risk yourself to get hurt or not. It's that simple." He said, scolding Minho. Minho thought about what Jonghyun said for a while and nodded.

"You're right." He said and picked up the phone without any hesitation in his eyes. Taemin smiled worriedly and Jonghyun sighed too. Minho dialed the number.

"Hello? Minho?" Hara answered once again.

"Hara," Minho started out and took a deep breath, "do you want to go on a date with me?"

* * *

"Hara, say yes, say yes!!!" Nicole practically shouted at her. Hara was afraid to answer and she was afraid Minho was hearing Nicole through the phone. JiYoung and SeungYeon held back Nicole, because Nicole looked like she was about to snatch the phone away from Hara and answer for her. JiYoung, the maknae (2), covered Nicole's mouth with her hand and glared cutely at her.

Hara looked at her goddess leader Park Gyuri for help. Gyuri was sitting on the couch, flipping through channels. She finally noticed Hara's pleading look, but she shook her head. Hara sighed quietly to herself. Looks like the goddess couldn't talk her out of this one.

"Hara?" Minho asked worriedly. He asked softly…gently, even. Hara's face was flushed. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't reject him…could she? It would be rude…mean, even.

"Um…" Hara started out.

"I'm sorry," Minho finally said sadly, "was I too fast? I'm really sorry. I mean…ever since being on Star Golden Bell and Invincible Youth (3) with you…I've been thinking who my ideal girl was…and the answer always came up being you." Nicole squealed loudly through JiYoung's hand.

"Minho…" Hara said, "…I-I'm sorry…I just don't think I can date right now." She finally said. JiYoung saw it safe to uncover Nicole's mouth, and Nicole gaped.

"I see. That's good." Minho laughed. "I-I mean…what I meant is…I'm glad you're honest." He said, not showing one least bit of sadness. Hara sighed of relief without Minho hearing her.

"I'm glad you understand, Minho." Hara said softly. "Please take care of yourself." The two exchanged good-byes and she hung up. Nicole continued to gape at her. She was shaking.

"HARA! YOU IDIOT!" She practically screamed. She angrily ran a hand through her short hair. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" Hara stood her ground.

"I had a reason to! I wasn't ready to date…especially him!" Hara shouted back at her.

"SOMETIMES, YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT!" Nicole yelled at her.

"HEY!" The goddess (4) stood up and stepped in. "Stop fighting. Right now." She said, piercing her glare through Hara and Nicole. "First, Nicole," Gyuri looked at Nicole, "you have no right to tell Hara what to do and who she can date." She switched her stare to Hara and said, "And Hara, don't yell at Nicole. You can gently tell her your reasons for not dating Minho. You two might be the best of friends, but it's really a pain in the butt to clean up your mess when you girls fight." She said maturely. JiYoung looked at Gyuri with admiration.

"Hara is still very young…" SeungYeon added gently and touched Hara's shoulder, "there are plenty of other guys she's interested in. So Nicole, just give her time." She smiled at Nicole. Nicole calmed down and pouted.

"But Minho was perfect for her…" She muttered to herself. SeungYeon gave her a nervous smile.

Hara stared at her white cell phone. She really wondered if she had just made the biggest mistake of her life…or maybe…

It was a beginning of something else.

**To be continued…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these Korean singers. o.o" If I did…hehe, well nvm. xD**

**A/N: **

Hmmm…xD. I really wanted to right a fan fic, and I'm too scared to put it on _Karaholic,_ so I put it here! The group couples are _SHINee X Kara. _I'm actually aiming for a Choi Minho X Goo Hara X Kim Jonghyun. It'll be a surprise to who will win right? Hehe. Side couples are Kim Kibum (Key) X Jung Nicole and Lee Taemin X Kang JiYoung.

**(1) Hara-sshi: **It's (I think xD) a way to say a name familiarly. The 'sshi' part anyway.

**(2) maknae: **This means the youngest in the group. Korean idol/singing groups use the word maknae a lot for the youngest in the singing groups.

**(3) Star Golden Bell, Invincible Youth, etc…: **These are variety shows and T.V. shows that usually star Korean singing/idol groups. They're really funny! xD

**(4) the goddess: **Park Gyuri is known to be called a 'goddess' by the fans. Not only do her looks compliment to the nickname, but her witty comments and 'princess syndrome' (she doesn't really have it but she pretends to xD) also add to the nick name.

Reviews are loved, but this is really just an experiment. GOING TO UPDATE MY OTHER FICCY SOON! –Smiles-


End file.
